Raynor P'tar
''Description Raynor P'tar (''Pronounced Ray-nor Putt-tar) is a member of the 5th Penal Legion, formerly an Imperium civilian. His specialty is scouting, stealth, and light assault missions. He is both very tall and very lanky, being 6 feet 1 inches tall and weighing 90Kg. Raynor has light brown hair, and light blue eyes. He has a caring personality, but no life other than his own is more important to him. He will not hesitate to kill someone should they threaten him, however he will not kill someone for no reason. Due to his extensive physical training and practice with l'art du déplacement, he is able to escape from high reaction situations that would kill or wound most people. He is fairly weak however, and a close-quarters situation will be nothing short of deadly for him. Melee weapons requiring extensive physical strength or long range weapons with high levels of recoil will be useless for him. History ''Early life'' Raynor P'tar was born on the minor Forge World of Lista, and was abandoned shortly after birth. As a parentless orphan, he naturally turned to people his own age for support. Falling in with a crowd of thieves and robbers, he learned how to move swiftly without making a sound, and the physical discipline they practiced, known as parkour. Learning l'art du déplacement speedily, he soon became a master of escape and evasion. This helped him multiple times in the exploits of his friends, allowing him to escape when others normally would not. His and his friends endeavors began to grow increasingly dangerous and risky, and one by one Raynor's friends were caught and brought to justice, on varying accounts of broken laws. Eventually, it was just him left. After a daring armed robbery, Raynor was seemingly far away from the police. Hiding in an apartment block, he gazed out of a window to see local authorities storming the building, fully armed. With a dash, Raynor dived out the window onto a ledge opposite the building. With a shuffle, Raynor misplaced his footing and plummeted 4 meters to the ground. With a snap!, Raynor's arms broke as he tried to break his fall. He blacked out from shock shortly after. ''Fredric Aslk'' When Raynor came to, he was in a bed in a darkened room. As his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he was able to make out a slender figure leaning over the bed, watching him. With a start, Raynor leapt out of bed. Bolting forwards, he was stopped by the person. Taking a step back, Raynor looked at the figure. "What is this place? Who are you?" He began. Looking him in the eyes, Fredric only stared. "This is an abandoned house. Its near mine. As for me? I am the guy who saved you. Call me Fredric." After several weeks, Raynor's arms had healed and were not showing any sign of having healed the wrong way. A few tests from Fredric later showed Raynor that he had recovered completely, and that he would be able to leave when he wished. With a heavy heart, Raynor left Fredric's side, and left the house. Seeking a new beginning but finding no way to access it, Raynor knew there was only one way out. Locating the authorities, Raynor turned himself in. And so, Raynor P'tar was once again alone. 5th Penal Legion At the current time, Raynor is in the 5th Penal Legion. He has been serving the squad for some time, and has kept to himself throughout his service. He was shocked and amazed when his old time friend Fredric was brought into the squad. He attempted to talk to him, but found that Fredric completely denied ever knowing him. Though saddened, Raynor knew better at this point than to care for anyone but himself. With a heavy heart, Raynor decided not to follow Fredric up on this, and continued as he has up until now. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Raynor Ignorati P'tar *'Serial Number:' 3367-k9128 *'Homeworld:' Lista *'Crimes:' Robbery (49), Armed robbery (36), Petty theft (8), Theft (12), Grand theft auto (3), Assault (2 (1 unproven)), Assault with a deadly weapon (1 unproven), Manslaughter (3), Vehicular manslaughter (2), Murder (1 unproven, unlikely), Breaking and entering (14) *'Height:' 6' 1" *'Weight:' Roughly 90kg *'Defining Features:' **Weak build **Light brown fringe & shaved face **Distinct scar on forehead and chest **Scaring from 3rd degree burn on upper arm **Unblemished face, surprisingly clear for his position **Prone to stealing objects from others, regardless of their positions **Single scar stretching deeply in a spiraling motion up his right leg, scar ends halfway up his torso, Raynor refuses to elaborate on cause of said scar *'Threat Level Evaluation:' To be considered no threat standalone. Prone to stealing, and will kill without hesitation should someone attempt to harm him. *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' None above usual. Guard personal are to watch objects on their person and remain vigilant lest they lose said objects. *'Flight Risk:' Will flee without hesitation should his life be in danger. Takes full advantage of his trainings with l'art du déplacement in urban environments, and so as such must be watched when in these sorts of environments. Special Abilities *'Acrobatic' Years spent honing his already formidable skills in Parkour have conditioned his body to the point where he can utilize heavy flips and evasive maneuvers in the heat of battle. Allows him to escape from situations others may not, can coincide with reflexes as such. *'Catfall' Training constantly with rolls, mounts, and vaults, Raynor has become adept at both landing on his feet and performing necessary types of rolls in order to absorb impact from large falls that would cripple or kill others. *'Dodge' Training has given Raynor the power and reflexes needed to dodge out of the way of incoming fire or objects, from rampaging Orks to knife-weilding crazies. *'Force of Will' Raynor has a surprising force of will and dedication, and as such when the need arises Raynor is able to stand his ground and fight for as long as he is able to stay standing; even if it is just to provide a distraction. Not to be confused with courage, which Raynor has very little of. *'Hipshooting' More luck then skill, Raynor has grown quite fond of firing his guns while fleeing for obvious reasons. If needed, Raynor can also using this skill much more inefficiently to use long range weapons at close range. *'Lightning Reflexes' Another skill picked up from years of training and running from authorities or worse, Raynor can react in a heartbeat to anything that seems out of place to him, even if he is not aware of what he is getting himself out of the way of. *'Pickpocketing' Used to stealing minor objects from pockets or places on someone's being, Raynor will often use this skill to help add to Tango's infamous black market, or to take a gun from a newer member of the squad during a firefight. *'Quickload' While feeling confident in his abilities, Raynor is able to quickly grab a nearby clip of ammo and slam it into his gun, reloading in a single movement. When feeling overwhelmed or frightened, Raynor will likely break the clip or gun by attempting this. Quotes By Raynor About Raynor Category:Characters